


Shut Up

by Azelaren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelaren/pseuds/Azelaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>> Sender: Yamaguchi Tadashi </p>
<p>			I’ll be there soon, Tsukki!</p>
<p>		Liar. You never came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> This fic hurt to write.
> 
> (And I'm sorry if it's bad, ahh--)

He didn’t expect to miss the other boy so much – to the point that he’d do anything, _anything_ , just to get him back.

 

                                But it was too late for regrets.

 

                                He felt as if the world has collapsed in around him.

 

He sat beside a bed in a room - a pristine white room, to be exact. There on the bed, lay a certain sleeping Yamaguchi Tadashi.

 

                                “You don’t belong here,” a tired-looking Tsukishima Kei said, but his words hung in the air. The boy asleep showed no signs of waking up. “Say something,” he said quietly as he looked down, “anything… please.”

 

                                The silence was killing him – but he could not bring himself to leave.

 

The room was cold - colder than usual, probably. He sighed. He was holding a coffee cup, though the coffee inside has long since gone cold. It was half-empty.

 

                                He felt a part of him break. A part of him had gone missing.

 

He missed the freckled beauty’s voice. He loved hearing it more than the music he listened to.

 

                                But it’s all gone now. And he wants it back. _Badly_.

 

He hated this feeling. He wasn’t being needy. He was _desperate_ – desperate to take back what was taken from him. But he knew, deep down, he will not return.

 

                                He regretted all the shut-ups he ever replied to Yamaguchi – who always seemed to say “Sorry Tsukki” even when he did nothing wrong.

 

Tsukishima took his phone out from his pocket, and looked at the last message he ever received from the brunet – whose life now depended on a machine.

 

  _Sender: Yamaguchi Tadashi_

_I’ll be there soon, Tsukki!_

 

                                Liar.  _You never came_.

 

The boy slept on, nonetheless.

 

But this is a sleep he knew he would never wake up from.

 

 

He let out yet, another sigh. He stood up from his seat, and looked down on Yamaguchi.

 

“I might have said that I wanted you to shut up,” he started, tears formed and ran down his cheeks, “but not this way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hurt me...


End file.
